El cuarto de ensueño
by Edwin1537
Summary: Luffy encuentra un lugar extraño en el barco, lleno de misterios de sus nakama, acaso no confiaban en el lo suficiente? Que estaba haciendo mal? (LuNa) (Leve ZoxRo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, el cual tengo planeado hace mucho tiempo pero que hasta ahora decidí subirlo.

Esta historia en particular está situada después de lo acontecido en Thiller Bark y antes de llegar a el Archipiélago Sabaody, esencialmente es de LuNa, pero puede haber un poco de ZoRO, quien sabe.

 **Antes de empezar cabe recalcar que One piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**.

Era una noche fría en el thousand Sunny, la luna alumbraba con una luz clara el barco donde todos se encontraban dormidos, o por lo menos eso parecía.

A rastras y procurando ser lo más silencioso posible luffy buscaba algo de comer, y tras estar así repetidas veces sin hallar nada decidió desistir y volver a su cama, no era de su estilo pero se encontraba cansado, pensó que si dormía podía olvidar el hambre, así fuera por una noche.

Saliendo de la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñando entre dientes dio una patada al aire esperando así colmar su ira, pero no esperaba sentir que su pie, involuntariamente, había encontrado algo, una escotilla casi invisible la cual había pasado inadvertida por él. Era de esperarse, el barco aún era nuevo para todos y no sabía todo lo que podía esconder.

-Aquí debe estar la comida – Dijo luffy en un tono muy bajo para que nadie, en especial un cocinero con cejas rizadas, pudiera oírlo.

Abrió aquella escotilla y bajo por las escaleras que esta tenia dentro, no demoro mucho en llegar abajo y descubrir que era un cuarto inmenso, incluso, más que su propio cuarto.

Mientras caminaba y alumbrado solo por la luz que provenía desde arriba encontró varias cosas interesantes, había mapas por doquier, pilas y pilas de libros amontonados sobre algunas mesas grandísimas para él, y, aunque no era muy amigo de los libros decidió tomar uno y echar un ojo.

-Espero que sea de aventuras! – Se decía a sí mismo el capitán con la boca llena de babas por la emoción mientras abría un libro al azar, ni si quiera se detalló en el título del libro, eso no le importaba.

Bitácora saliendo de Enies lobby – Empezó a leer luffy – Hoy estuve muy preocupada, tras tantos golpes pensé lo peor, y tuve miedo de perderlo, deberé hacer algo por el…

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par y seguidamente unos pasos se dirigían hacia la escotilla.

-Mierda! – Grito luffy asustado mientras cerraba el libro y lo tiraba lejos, estaba en pánico pero aun así decidió cerrar la escotilla y esconderse detrás de una mesa, fue lo más rápido que pudo pensar.

-Ya te dije que no estaba en su cuarto! –Decía brook preocupado.

-No le grites a mi Nami-swan esqueleto pervertido! –Le gritaba el cocinero al músico, mientras le mandaba una patada, aunque se vio detenido por un golpe en la cabeza, dado por la navegante.

-No es hora de hacer el tonto! – Decía nami con cara de endemoniada, que, aunque sabía que su capitán era fuerte tenía miedo de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

Mientras todo esto pasaba luffy no podía evitar la risa, estas peleas espontaneas entre nakamas le causaban gracia por lo cual soltó una leve carcajada, pero se tapó la boca cuando recordó su situación.

-Silencio todos! He oído algo en la parte de abajo – Dijo robín que había puesto oídos por todos los lugares del barco, gracias a su Akuma no mi.

\- LA PARTE DE ABAJO? – Gritaron todos al unísono, nadie puede estar ahí!

-Pues entonces deberíamos bajar rápido – Decía robín tan tranquila como siempre, mientras habría la escotilla.

-MIERDA! AHORA SI ESTOY MUERTO! – Se decía luffy a si mismo mientras trataba de hacerse lo más pequeño y esconderse lo más posible.

Todos bajaron al tiempo, excepto sanji que se encontraba aun en la cocina, por mera precaución.

-He visto algo moverse! - Grito chopper asustado – Justo ahí! Detrás de la mesa!

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de esta serie, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y por apoyar este proyecto!- Y aclarando sus dudas si habrá lemmon, pero más adelante.**

 **Segundo Capitulo – Angustia a bordo.**

-Detrás de cual mesa Chopper? – Preguntaba Usopp algo asustado – Hay muchas mesas aquí y este lugar es inmenso y oscuro…

\- La penúltima – Dijo el reno algo tembloroso e igual de asustado que el tirador, y, aunque este fuera muy listo, podía asustarse fácilmente, incluso por cosas inexistentes, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Resignado, Zoro desenfundo un poco sus katanas y se dirigió hacia aquella mesa –Ya voy yo, partida de miedosos – decía, sabía que Brook, Chopper y Nami estaban lo suficientemente asustados para no ir, y que tanto Franky como Robin estaban ocupados, Franky en el timon, Robin escuchando y buscando algo extraño en el barco, ni pensó en el cocinero.

Con pasos largos llego hacia aquella mesa y miro detrás, no fue una gran sorpresa ver a su capitán ahí, recojido de rodillas haciéndole una seña para que se quedase callado, el espadachín lo entendió al instante y se voltio para mirar nuevamente a sus nakama. – No hay nada, nada importante, solo un pequeño ratón, es todo- Concluyo zoro.

-UFFF- Respiraron con alegría aquel trio cobarde, alegres de que no había nada raro ahí, se sentían tranquilos, pero aun con dudas acerca del paradero de Luffy

-Haber…me puedes contar de nuevo lo que paso chopper?- Preguntaba Nami, intentando analizar la situación.

-Pues- tomaba aire– Estaba preocupado por Luffy tras la batalla con Rob Lucci, su cuerpo se esforzó demasiado y es probable que tenga una herida interna, son casi imperceptibles pero pueden causar un daño grave a largo tiempo así que decidí ir a revisarlo, pero cuando llegue a su cuarto ya no estaba, su cama estaba vacía y la puerta abierta, ahí fue cuando salí en su búsqueda –Finalizo chopper.

\- YOHOHOHO! YA SE! Y si Luffy-San se fue en busca de brag…- Se vio interrumpido por una patada de la navegante.

-Ya paren ustedes dos! Es hora de buscar en todo el barco – Dijo usopp, ya más tranquilo – Vámonos de aquí!

Todos tomaron muy bien la idea de Usopp y se fueron, todos claro exceptuando luffy, que aún se encontraba asustado detrás de la mesa,– De la que me salvaste Zoro! Te debo una botella de Sake- pensaba luffy para sí mismo, mientras escuchaba algo…

-Ey Ero Cook!, a que encuentro a Luffy más rápido que tú! – Decía Zoro

-Eso sueñas marimo!- Grito Sanji – Prepárate a perder! – Y así como así empezó una competencia, más bien, una distracción departe de Zoro, de esa forma su capitán podría salir sin levantar sospechas.

Luffy estaba tan emocionado y ansioso que salió rápidamente de aquel cuarto sin detallarse que había dejado el libro atrás, y aun si lo hubiera recordado no desaprovecharía la opción de salir inadvertido, más tarde le echaría un vistazo.

Evadió fácilmente las miradas de Brook y Usopp, pasó por detrás de Chopper sin que este se diera cuenta y alcanzo a percatarse que Sanji y Zoro buscaban en los cuartos, pero aun así faltaban Nami, Franky Y Robin, sus mayores preocupaciones.

Ya encontraste a luffy Onee-chan? – Pregunto Franky a Nami sin dejar de divisar el océano frente al timón, estaba concentrado en aquello.

Aun no Franky – Respondió Nami – Pero debe estar bien, ese baka.

El capitán vio esta conversación y aprovecho aquella distracción momentánea para subir a la torre de vigilancia, era el único lugar en el cual pensaba que podía estar a salvo, y que, cuando alguien lo encontrara ahí, tendrá la excusa de no haber podido dormir y subir ahí para conciliar el sueño, la idea perfecta.

Subió sin problemas pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la mirada fría de alguien en su espalda, volteo rápidamente y la vio ahí…

-ROBIN! –Grito luffy asustado y con una gota de sudor en su rostro – No quería asustarlos es solo que…-Se vio interrumpido por la risa de Robin la cual, antes de regañarlo, le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-No te preocupes Luffy, no le diré a nadie lo que paso, si me explicas porque te escondías, claro.

-Gracias Robin – Respondió Luffy ya más tranquilo (que aunque estaba un poco nervioso), empezó a relatar lo sucedido, exceptuando claro, la parte del libro – Solo fui a buscar comida y encontré ese cuarto raro, dijo luffy.

Tras escuchar aquella historia Robin estaba seria, miraba fijamente a Luffy , pero termino creyéndole y dándole una sonrisa de aceptación – Te creo Luffy, pero no entres a ese cuarto más, o si no le contare a todos, está claro?

Aunque las palabras de Robin habían asustado un poco a Luffy este solo concluyo en devolverle la sonrisa. – No entrare más a ese cuarto – dijo finalmente.

-Ok Capitán-San, me iré de aquí, nos veremos después! – Tan pronto dijo esto bajo de la torre y se encamino a su cuarto.

Todos habían cambiado de posición, Franky estaba recargando los suministros de cola en caso de emergencia, y todos estaban corriendo por el barco asustados por no encontrar a su capitán, nadie había caído en la posibilidad de buscar arriba, en la torre de vigilancia, solo una navegante de cabellos naranja.

Luffy se encontraba mirando hacia el océano mientras pensaba en lo que había leído, ¿Quién podría haber escrito eso? pero sobre todo ¿que decía al final?, no logro pensar mucho en ello cuando inesperadamente escucho los pasos de alguien que subía a la torre.

-LUFFYYYY? DONDE ESTAAAAS? – Decía Nami mientras subía la torre, no alcanzo a repetirlo cuando lo vio supuestamente dormido. –Luffy! Que rayos haces aquí – Recrimino Nami.

-Oh, Nami…Buenos días! Ya es hora de desayunar? – Preguntaba luffy mientras se hacia el dormido.

-IDIOTA! Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándote y yo…- Se detuvo por un momento, mientras veía como Luffy la miraba interesado en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y tú qué Nami? –Pregunto Luffy.

-Yo… nada- Soltó aire un momento – Solo te buscaba para decirte que el desayuno estaba listo, es todo.

-Así que es eso… - Dijo luffy en una voz con un tono muy bajo – Muchas gracias Nami! Vamos a comer- Contestaba luffy mientras bajaba de aquel lugar rápidamente.

-Ya voy – Respondió Nami – No demoro - . Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía a su capitán pero no pudo, al final perdió su confianza y se sentía dolida por ello. Bajo lentamente por las escaleras.

LUFFY! – Gritaron Chopper Usopp y Brook mientras lo abrazaban – ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS!

-Shishishi- Reía Luffy - Estoy bien, no se preocupen… - SANJI COMIDA! – gritó.

-YA TE OI IDIOTA! TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR UN MOMENTO! – Respondió Sanji mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Zoro se iba a entrenar, la apuesta se había cancelado así que no estaría con el Ero Cook más tiempo.

Todos volvieron a sus oficios, Franky en el timon, Sanji cocinando, Brook y Usopp jugando cartas, Nami y Robin hablando mientras tomaban café en la cubierta del barco, Zoro entrenando y Chopper, que aun preocupado por las heridas revisaba a Luffy.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Chopper, déjame ir, tengo hambre! Gritaba Luffy desde la sala de operaciones.

-No hasta que termine Luffy, prometo no demorarme- Trataba de calmar el renito al capitán.

En ese momento fue en búsqueda de unas pastillas solo para prevenir ciertas complicaciones, se dio la vuelta y mientras buscaba las adecuadas Luffy dio un brinco para escapar pero se resbalo inesperadamente, justo en ese momento, grito del dolor.

-LUFFY! Estas bien? – Grito Chopper asustado, viendo como el capitán hacia presión con sus manos sobre su pecho, el dolor era alto, demasiado alto y todos, sin excepción, habían escuchado aquel grito ensordecedor.

\- Calma Chopper solo… - El capitán se vio interrumpido por otra punzada en su pecho – solo me duele un poco el pecho, es todo- concluyo mientras le sonreía al reno.

Chopper cambio de forma para poder subirlo rápidamente a la camilla y empezar a revisar cuidadosamente el pecho de su amigo, tratando de evitar que este sintiera mucho dolor.

Todos se encontraban afuera de la sala de operaciones, excepto Nami, estaba blanca del susto, no había podido reaccionar a ese grito y se había quedado estática.

-Chopper, que diablos paso? – Gritaba Usopp desde afuera de la sala de operaciones, nadie podía entrar, la puerta estaba bloqueada para impedir complicaciones, así lo quería Chopper, el cual no decía nada.

Pasaron varios angustiosos minutos en los cuales predominaba un silencio incomodo, hasta que finalmente salió Chopper de aquella sala.

-Que paso Chopper? –Pregunto seriamente Zoro, preocupado porque ese grito era muy raro, en especial saliendo de Luffy.

-Luffy está bien, pero en su pecho hay fracturas que no puedo curar actualmente, si llega a recibir un golpe fuerte en esa zona… podría morir – Finalizo Chopper, casi llorando.

Como que no lo puedes curar Súper Doctor? – Preguntaba Franky nervioso.

-No tengo las herramientas necesarias, tan pronto como compremos algunos elementos podremos ayudarlo. – Chopper no había bailado aunque lo hubieran llamado Súper Doctor como era de costumbre, estaba serio y preocupado por su amigo.

El silencio que predominaba en aquel momento se vio interrumpido por un grito inesperado.

-CHICOS! AYUDA! EL BARCO SE QUEMA! SALVENMEEEEE!

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

Muchas gracias por leerlo! Dejen sus reviews ya que son de mucho apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!.


	3. Chapter 3

**BIENVENIDOS AL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA! TRAS UNOS PROBLEMAS DE TIEMPO FINALMENTE AQUÍ ESTA, Y EN RESPUESTA A SUS DUDAS TENDRA UN RUMBO DIFERENTE.**

 **TERCER CAPITULO – UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE! – NAMI ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE.**

-NAMI! – Grito Luffy asustado desde aquella sala, la tensión había sido tal que sin importar el dolor en su pecho corrió fuera de ahí y fue en busca de su navegante, tanto así que no se detalló en la presencia de sus nakama cuando salió, los dejo atrás.

-Espera Luffy aun..- El reno no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio cómo su capitán se alejaba, sabía que no le haría caso de todas formas, así que decidió ir tras de el con todos sus nakama.

La imagen que vio Luffy al salir lo dejo sin aliento, el suelo en llamas, la cabeza de aquel león derritiéndose y cayendo al mar y justo en el medio su navegante de rodillas, tapando su rostro y llorando como hace mucho no pasaba.

NAMI! ESTAS BIEN? – Preguntaba Luffy mientras corría y la abraza aun sentados en el piso –DI ALGO NAMI, PORFAVOR!

La chica de cabellos naranja solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos y volver a llorar, pasaron pocos segundos hasta que cayó desmayada en los brazos del capitán. El, se encontraba en shock.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás, su expresión fue de sorpresa absoluta hasta que algo interrumpió aquel silencio.

-Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO TODOS? DEBEMOS DETENER ESTO! –Gritaba Luffy enojado–BROOK VE POR AGUA! CHOPPER PREPARA LAS MEDICINAS, YO LLEVARE A NAMI! SANJI Y ZORO BUSQUEN AL QUE PROVOCO ESTO! Y LOS OTROS APAGEN EL FUEGO, NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!

Aquel grito logro despertar a sus nakama e inmediatamente empezaron a hacer lo que decía el capitán, mientras el, con Nami en brazos fue a la sala de operaciones.

Tras mucho esfuerzo lograron detener el fuego pero los daños eran aún muy visibles, y la cabeza del león que irradiaba esperanza en el barco había desaparecido en el fondo oceánico.

-Sé que es una molestia Franky pero…podrías reconstruir la cabeza del león – Preguntaba Usopp cabizbajo.

-Lo siento Usopp pero no puedo, el recubrimiento que tenia se ha acabado, tendremos que esperar – Dijo Franky – Pero…no es una molestia, yo quiero reconstruirla tanto como tú- Ante tal frase Usopp solo pudo sonreír y luego permaneció en silencio.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban el cocinero y el espadachín, no era que disfrutaban su compañía, solo que tras tremendas acciones contra el barco y su navegante no se quedarían de manos cruzadas, las consecuencias no importaban en lo absoluto.

Tras mucho buscar decidieron ir a los depósitos de Cola, era uno de los lugares más escondidos del barco por lo que era el lugar propicio para que alguien se escondiera ahí.

-Ey marimo, ve por ese lado pero asegúrate de no perderte- Decía Sanji mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

-CALLATE ERO COOK! – Gritaba Zoro – Pero da igual, yo de todas formas iba a ir por ahí

Sanji por la izquierda y Zoro por la derecha, el separarse no les molestaba ,sabían bien que el otro podía defenderse solo.

-Maldita sea, en esta oscuridad no se ve una mierda – Replicaba Sanji , cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de la madera rompiéndose, justo por donde había mandado a Zoro. – ESE IDIOTA VA A DESTRUIR EL BARCO! OI ZORO, TODO BIEN? –Preguntó, pero sin recibir respuesta. No dudo en ir corriendo hacia el sonido, y cuando llego hacia el vio el duelo de Zoro contra una sombra.

\- MALDITO… TE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA! –Gritaba Zoro mientras con dos espadas se cubrió de la patada de aquel ente, tal choque permitió finalmente ver el aspecto de su enemigo.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, con un hilo saliendo de cada uno de sus oídos atados a una campanilla al final, y en su frente una gorra con la palabra en letras azules: MARINE.

-Es inútil Ronoroa Zoro, no podrás con esto… FRECUENCIA 32! –Grito aquel marine mientras le acertaba un puño al espadachín, el cual cayó inmediatamente.

Zoro dio un grito de dolor, esto era extraño para el cocinero pero luego lo entendió, los oídos del espadachín habían empezado a sangrar lentamente mientras un sonido agudo retumbaba en su cabeza, tan alto era que Sanji lo había escuchado.

-QUE FUE ESE SONIDO? – Preguntaba Sanji mientras corría hacia donde estaba Zoro – QUE MIERDAS CREES QUE HACES? – Le gritaba al Marine.

-EXACTAMENTE ESO! – reía el marine – HAGO SONIDOS! Y NI TU NI TU BANDA DE NIÑOS PIRATAS PODRA RESISTIRLOS!

-MALDITO… DIABLE JAMBE! – Grito Sanji mientras su pierna estaba cubierta de llamas – INTENTA OIR ESTO! –

\- INTENTALO OTRA VEZ!- Gritaba el Marine el cual, tras un movimiento rápido había esquivado el ataque y ahora habían cambiado posiciones, Sanji en la parte más oscura del depósito y el marine adelante de Zoro.

Sanji estaba impresionado, ese ataque era casi imposible de esquivar, pero, por más raro que parezca, empezó a reír entre dientes.

-Lo que faltaba…te has vuelto loco. – Decía el Marine – Que se podía esperar de un cocinero solo y estúpido?

-Para tu mala suerte no estoy solo. MARIMO CORTA ESE MALDITO CABLE!

\- Ya te oí ero cook, no tienes que gritar- Decía Zoro – ONI GIRI!- Grito, mientras veía con alegría la cara de terror y sorpresa del marine.

El movimiento fue rápido, tanto que cuando el espadachín llego a donde estaba Sanji el marine aún estaba quieto, no alcanzo a ponerse de pie cuando vio los pedazos de hilo cayendo al piso.

-AHORA ES MI TURNO- Gritaba Sanji con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría hacia aquella persona.

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte- Decía el marine en un tono de voz muy bajo – SOLO UN MALDITO GOLPE DE SUERTE!, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LOS VEA DESEARAN NUNCA HABER NACIDO!... SONIDO DEMOLEDOR- Grito, mientras el techo de retumbaba y formaba una pared entre ellos.

\- MALDITO! – Decía Sanji mientras con agiles golpes quitaba la pila de madera. Al final el marine ya había escapado.

El cocinero, con más rabia que nunca empezó a correr hacia la cubierta, mientras lo seguía Zoro aun con leves gotas de sangre en sus oídos.

No demoraron en llegar allí donde antes el fuego ardía pero ahora no había nada ni nadie, solo se veía una clase de pájaro alejándose del barco con una figura sobre él y, por supuesto, las marcas del incendio ocurrido apenas unos pocos minutos. Estaban furiosos.

-MIERDA! ESE DESGRACIADO NOS LA VA A PAGAR! – Gritaba Sanji al viento, su impotencia era máxima.

-Oi Ero Cook, donde se han metido todos? – Preguntaba Zoro mientras con la visitaba buscaba a sus compañeros. La reacción de Sanji fue instantánea.

\- NAMI SWAN! Está en la sala de operaciones! – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras corría hacia allí. Por ese segundo olvido a aquel marine.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones había un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban afuera de aquel lugar excepto Nami y Luffy, incluso chopper se encontraba afuera de ahí.

-Oí Chopper que paso? Dónde está mi Nami Swan? – Preguntaba el ahora nervioso cocinero.

\- Esta adentro de la sala, con Luffy – Respondió el renito cabizbajo.

\- Pero está bien? Cierto? Pregunto insistente Sanji – Voy a entrar!

-ESPERA SANJI! NO ENTRES! – Dijo el doctor casi gritando- No puedes entrar! No por ahora…

\- Se directo Chopper! Que paso? – Regañaba Zoro, también estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido, y el solo hecho de que no le contaran lo sucedido lo ponía peor.

\- Veras, cuando Luffy trajo a Nami a la sala de operaciones empecé a tratarla para que recobrara el sentido, pero… - El pequeño reno tomo aire y nuevamente continuo – pero no despertó, Nami está en un coma profundo y no hay medicina para curarle, solo podremos mantenerla estabilizada.

\- PERO QUÉ? – Gritaba Sanji mientras su cigarrillo caía al piso - Y PORQUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR?

\- POR QUE CUALQUIER MOLESTARIA PODRIA EMPEORAR SU SITUACIÓN SANJI! – Grito Chopper, ya no aguantaba más la presión. Por suerte la sala era a prueba de ruido, y Nami no hubiera podido escucharlo.

Todos se habían marchado debido al momento, la tensión era muy alta para soportarla, no querían estar ahí, ahora, solo estaba el cocinero y Chopper.

-Chopper, no sabía lo que había pasado, dejemos solos a esos dos, no podemos hacer nada- Concluyo Sanji mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y se marchaba, y, aunque Chopper estaba a punto de caer en llanto debido a la impotencia, decidió seguirle.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **Espero les haya gustado esta tercera parte, si quieren dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
